


Living the Life of a Gypsy Prince

by kittys_devil



Category: Cockyboys
Genre: Cockyboys - Freeform, Cover Art, M/M, play list, porn star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The flip of the coin meant either a life of porn or a life being a nobody. Ricky had no clue when that coin landed it would end up being the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living the Life of a Gypsy Prince

 

 


End file.
